JamieBuffy
by Welcome2MyMind
Summary: A compilation of stories I wrote around 2011-2012. RP pairing. Jamie & Buffy are married.
1. Chapter 1

Jamie had gotten home early from work and the kids were off at Dawn's house. Buffy was out grocery shopping and didn't know Jamie was back. He didn't call to tell her, he wanted it to be a surprise. He had had too long a day already away from her. He couldn't stop thinking about her and just the thought of his sexy wife made him hard. He knew she would certainly like that. And that thought just turned him on even more.

Jamie went into the bedroom and stripped off all his clothes. He looked down at his erection then turned and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a can of whipped cream then went into the living room. He turned the chair so it was facing the front door and sat down. Once he was comfortable, he covered his penis and balls with the whipped cream. When he was through, he put the can on the table beside him and rested his arms on the armrests of the chair, hoping Buffy would get home really soon.

Finally the door opened and Buffy walked in, carrying a couple of grocery bags. He suppressed the urge to get up and offer his help. That would just ruin the surprise completely and right now that wasn't what he needed. She closed the door behind her and walked forward, stopping abruptly when she caught sight of him. She smiled, which meant that his surprise was greatfully appreciated. She hurriedly went into the kitchen and put the bags down.

"Where are the kids?" Buffy asked, coming back into the living room. The whipped cream was starting to melt, but he could care less if it ruined the chair.

"They're at Dawn's," Jamie replied then watched as Buffy walked past him and turned on the stereo. Romantic music began to drift around the room from the many speakers placed throughout. Buffy walked to stand in front of him and he really wished they had a pole installed in the house.

She started dancing in tune with the music, taking off her clothes slowly and sexily. Jamie felt like he could cum without even touching himself. The sight of him stroking himself would only turn her on more and he wanted to save that for when he was deep inside her. Plus he was covered in whipped cream. He didn't want to mess that up by jerking off.

Once Buffy was completely naked, she stepped forward and knelt down in front of him. She smiled up at him then slowly licked some whipped cream off his dick. He instinctively grasped the arms of the chair tighter as he watched her. He closed his eyes in pleasure when she took his balls into her mouth, sucking the whipped cream off. She got whipped cream all over her face in the process and that just made him harder.

She got up and straddled him. It wasn't too long before he was inside her. "Oh, Jamie!" she moaned out, humping his penis. She started moving faster as she felt him grow inside her. He was turned on by the fact that she now had whipped cream inside her. He really wanted to eat THAT up. He placed his hands on her hips, making her hump him harder and faster.

He groaned, on the verge of cumming inside her. He breathed deeply, hearing her scream his name and moan. He was glad the kids weren't here. They most definitely didn't need to hear this.

"I'm gonna cum!" Buffy said but Jamie wasn't going to allow that.

He moved off the chair and they landed on the floor with him on top of her. He pulled his penis out of her then moved down. She watched with a smile as he pushed her legs further apart and placed his lips against her whipped cream covered pussy. He licked her, making her moan. He licked off all the whipped cream covering her on the outside then slipped his tongue inside her. She started moaning and humping against his mouth. He moaned against her, tasting her wetness and the whipped cream. He was already close to cumming himself, but he wanted to taste her first. He never got tired of her taste no matter how many times they had sex.

"JAMIE!" Buffy yelled out as she came inside his mouth. He sucked her and continued to move his mouth against her until she was done.

Then she roughly pushed him back and took his penis into her mouth. She was a slayer so she was stronger than him, but he liked how rough she was. He placed his hand on the back of her head as she sucked him, biting down lightly on his penis. He thrusted in and out of her mouth, moaning as she swallowed around him.

"Fuck," he whispered as he came heavily down her throat.

He collapsed against the floor, breathing heavily from his orgasm. She moved up on him and kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He could taste him still in her mouth and that made him hard. He moved his hand down and touched her pussy, rubbing her. She started humping his hand as they kissed deeply and passionately. She reached down and took him into her hand and pushed his penis inside her pussy. Placing both hands on his chest, she started humping him fast and hard. He thrusted up against her. She moaned, already so wet for him. He liked how wet he could make her. She was always wet it seemed like. If he didn't have to worry about his job, they'd be having sex all day, every day.

"Buffy," he moaned and came inside her. She screamed his name and continued to hump him until she came all over his dick. She laid down after they were through. He was still deep inside her, but she liked that. They fell asleep together there on the living room floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie had gotten to work, wishing that he was back at home with Buffy. He didn't feel like working. Especially since Buffy entered his mind quite often. He couldn't count how many times he had excused himself to go jerk off in the bathroom at the thought of his sexy wife at home. All throughout the day he was wishing for the day to go by faster, but it just seemed to go by even slower with his wishing. He wasn't having a good day at work since he was such in desperate need of her. At least no one else seemed to notice his distress. If they did, they didn't show it. But, why would they? He was the best in the business, no one was going to question him about anything, no matter how little or big.

Speaking of big...

Jamie excused himself and started toward the bathroom once again. There was a noticeable bulge at the front of his pants. He loosened his tie a bit, hoping beyond hope no one would stop and stare at him. He stopped at the door to the bathroom when Buffy walked into the building. She appeared to be looking for something and when her gaze met his, her eyes lit up and it took alot of power on his part not to cum in his pants just at the sight of her. He remained facing the bathroom door, hiding himself as she walked over.

"Hey, babe," Buffy said, placing her hand on his back then slid her hand down and grabbed his ass. "I've been thinking about you all day."

Jamie turned and kissed her deeply, letting her know how much he had been thinking about her and wanting her. She kissed him back, passion rising between them. He knew that he'd get sucked back into work if they remained standing here. He reached behind him, gripping the bathroom doorknob and shoving the door open. He pulled her inside, closing the door and locking it once they were inside. Buffy smiled brightly, already unbuttoning his shirt. Jamie's hands went down to his belt, intending on freeing his caged dick first.

Buffy pushed his shirt off as he got his pants open. Clothing flung aside, he reached up and started undressing her. They kissed passionately, his erection getting harder and larger. She grabbed him through his boxers as he pushed off the rest of her clothes. She stood there naked. He was breathing heavily as he looked her up and down slowly, taking her body in as much as he could. He placed his hands against the wall as she slid down to kneel before him, pulling his pants and boxers down on the way. Free, his dick popped to life, aching for attention. Buffy took it in her hand, stroking it as she took his balls into her mouth.

Jamie moaned in pleasure. He wouldn't be able to give himself pleasure like that. He was so glad she showed up now. It'd take alot to make him not go home with her. Buffy sucked his balls some more then took his penis into her mouth, sucking and biting gently. Jamie slowly started moving his hips back and forth against her mouth. Buffy moaned around him and that pushed him over the edge and he came in her mouth. She swallowed his cum then smiled up at him.

Jamie backed up and sat down on the toilet, pulling Buffy with him. She straddled him and he took a hold of his erection and guided it inside her as she lowered herself down onto him. She started humping him. The noises she made turned him on more and he could feel another orgasm quickly approaching, he was so turned on. He played with her breasts as she bounced up and down on him. She was getting wetter the faster and harder she moved.

Buffy flung her head back with a scream as Jamie took a nipple into his mouth and bit down. She came all over his dick but didn't stop humping his penis. He didn't want her to ever stop. If he could, he'd give up his job for her, but she would never approve of that. Buffy came again as Jamie came inside her.

They got down on the floor in a position where Buffy could suck his dick and he could taste her pussy. They stayed like that for a moment until a knock came at the door, the person asking if the room was occupied. Buffy said she was fucking her husband and that made Jamie grin. There was silence then the person outside walked away quickly. Jamie and Buffy looked at each other and laughed.

They rolled over so Buffy was on the floor. Jamie got up on his knees and Buffy spread her legs for Jamie to get inside her. Her pussy looked so welcoming, but he had something else in mind. He took his dick in his hand and started stroking himself fast. Her hand went down to play with herself as Jamie jerked off to the point of cumming. Moaning, Jamie came all over Buffys chest and stomach. Breathing heavily, Jamie let go of himself then licked the cum off his wife's body with a grin.

"Oh, Jamie!" Buffy moaned in pleasure, closing her eyes. Jamie finally thrusted his dick inside her and started fucking her hard and fast. A moment later, they came together, Buffy screaming Jamie's name.

It was a good day at work.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy headed out one night after getting a call that there were vampires prowling around the streets. It had been an anonymous call so she didn't know who it was or what exactly the vampires did. But, it didn't matter. This was what she did and she was going to kick some vampire ass for pulling her out of her home so late at night.

She could have been in bed with Jamie right now, having hot sex all night long until they passed out together in each others arms. Now Jamie was at home probably worried about her. She smiled thinking about her husband. She'd rather be with him than fight vampires. Her family was more important to her.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere she was attacked from behind. She fell to the ground with a slightly pained grunt. Before she could get up a needle penetrated her leg, injecting her with something that made her pass out.

When she woke up, she was blindfolded. Her wrists and ankles were chained up. She shivered in the slight chill and realized that she was completely naked. Was this what the vampires did to their victims? It didn't make sense unless vampires were now into raping their prey before sucking them dry.

"You won't get away with this," Buffy called out, not knowing if anyone was even in the room with her. But, someone had to be in order to do something like this. She squirmed against the chains. "You better fucking answer me or I'll-"

She was cut off when something was put into her mouth. In an instant she knew that it was a dick. A really hard one. Vampires were horny.

She wouldn't have any of this so she bit down hard on the penis that was being thrusted in and out of her mouth. She heard the vampire cry out in pain and pull away. There was something about that cry of pain that was very familiar.

"Jamie?"

She knew her husband enough to know every sound he made. She felt like crying for causing Jamie pain because she thought a vampire had shoved his dick down her throat. She'd give anything to have Jamies dick back in her mouth where it belonged.

The blindfold was pulled off and she saw Jamie there in front of her, rubbing his penis where she had bit him. Thankfully, there was no blood so she hadn't hurt him too much. Despite what she had done to him, she saw that he was grinning. She couldn't help but smile back.

"I guess surprising you like this isn't the smart thing to do," Jamie said, confessing to the fact that he had been the anonymous caller about the vampires. A story that turned out to be fake just so he could get her in here the way he wanted her. It was all rather sexy...and kinky.

Buffy looked down at herself, seeing she was chained to a bed. She looked back at Jamie. "Well, its a nice surprise anyway," she said, smiling at him. Her ankles might be chained, but she managed to spread her legs a little bit further apart, exposing her pussy fully to him. "My pussy likes it." She grinned seductively at him, noticing his dick grow larger and harder.

He touched her pussy, making her moan. He moved his hand down and fingered her asshole. She bucked her hips against his hand, becoming wet for him as his finger went deeper inside her asshole. He leaned over and spit on her pussy, rubbing it all over her with his other hand while he fingered her. She screamed his name as she moved against his hands.

He moved his hand up to play with her boobs as he moved his finger in and out of her asshole. She smiled in pleasure as he put his mouth where she wanted him to put it. Right on her pussy. She loved the way his mouth felt against her and he loved the noises she made as he had his way with her.

He stood up and moved away before she could cum. She whimpered a little bit, wanting to cum all over his lovely dick. He could tell that's what she wanted because he just smiled. He got on his knees beside her and started stroking his dick until he came all over her chest and stomach.

"OH, YES!" Buffy screamed as she felt his cum hit her skin. "Cum all over me!"

Jamie, still stroking his dick, got in a position so he could slap his penis against her face. She smiled at the feeling and moaned once he put it in her mouth. He grabbed a fistful of her hair then fucked her mouth hard before cumming down her throat. He pulled away then started licking his own cum off of her naked body. Once he was back at her pussy, she exploded all over his face.

They smiled at each other then Jamie freed Buffy from her bonds. She attacked him immediately, kissing him all over his face, cumming down the inside of her thighs as she tasted herself on him. His hand went between her legs, playing in her cum. She moaned at the feeling then lowered her wet pussy down onto his hard penis. In seconds he was inside her.

She humped and bounced on him, getting his dick and balls wet from her cum already. He thrusted up against her as she moved and they started moving together until they both came together, warm cum covering his dick and balls as she laid forward on top of him. He put his arms around her and they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie came home from work, tired after being on his feet all day. He left his things in the car and just went on inside. He loosened his tie, but left his suit on as he fell forward onto the bed. The bed creaked as he landed and he took a deep breath, grateful to be home. He needed alot of rest after the busy day he had had. He closed his eyes to get some sleep.

Buffy watched as her hubby went upstairs. She could see that he was tired and didn't really like to see him so exhausted. But, he loved his job, she understood that. She made him some tea then went upstairs, seeing him lying on the bed. She smiled as she walked around and knelt down beside the bed.

Jamie smelt tea and opened his eyes to see Buffy there smiling at him with a cup in her hand. He tried to smile back, but it ended up being a nod instead. Buffy set the tea down on the sidetable then stood up, moving around behind him. He shifted slightly, but was too tired to move.

He moaned as she started massaging the backs of his legs, moving slowly up his thighs. That relieved alot of the stress that he was feeling in his body. He moaned again to let her know how good of a job she was doing. He relaxed even more when she started working on his ass. He closed his eyes in pleasure as she started on his back.

She pulled off his jacket then started massaging his shoulders. She could work wonders with those hands. He rolled over when she pulled him around to lay on his back. They smiled at each other as she started unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled off his tie, dropping it onto the floor. He untucked his shirt and she pulled it off his body when she finished unbuttoning the garment. He took off his undershirt and her hands immediately went to his well muscled chest, caressing his chest hair and lightly scratching him with her fingernails.

She leaned forward. "Relax," she whispered seductively into his ear. Just the sound of her voice gave him a large bulge at the front of his pants. She smiled and straddled him, their clothing blocking both of them from what they really wanted. Jamie just got all the more harder.

Buffy slowly kissed down his neck then placed kisses all along his chest as she moved downward. She ran her fingernails down his sides, getting a moan out of him in the process. He really wanted to rip his pants off and fuck her, but did as she said and relaxed. He'd be well rewarded for being a good boy anyway. That thought brought a smile to his lips and he nearly ignored the fact that she was now dragging his pants down along with his boxers, freeing his dick. It sprang to life immediately and was ready to go as she got all of his clothes off.

She went back to massaging his legs, turning him on even more the slower she went and the closer she got to his aching dick. He kept his hands lying flat on the bed, wanting to know what she would do and anticipating anything she pulled on him. She was a fantastic woman and the best lover. He had never met anyone like her and no one would affect his heart as much as she had.

Finally her hand came in contact with his balls, her other hand going into her own pants. She squeezed his balls, making him moan as she rubbed her pussy, getting her fingers wet. She pulled her hand out then slid her wet fingers into his asshole. He had never gone through so much pleasure before and he ended up cumming right then on his stomach. He put his hands against his forehead then felt her lick his cum off his stomach. He looked down at her and watched as she took his length in her hand and started stroking his dick, moving her hand up and down fast as her finger pushed deeper inside his asshole.

Jamie thrusted his hips against her hands, wishing she was naked and lying pleading beneath him as he thrusted in and out of her in the throes of the most sexy orgasm ever. She pulled her finger out of his asshole, replacing it with her tongue. He spread his legs apart, lifting his hips slightly off the bed as she stroked him into cumming again while her tongue was up his ass. He came a couple more times before she stopped and stood up, taking off her clothes now.

She lifted one leg up, propping it on the bed and exposing her pussy to him. She moved her hand slowly along her inner thigh before touching herself, slipping one finger inside herself. Her finger slowly moved in and out of her then she came right on her hand with a moan. He forgot to breathe as she got on the bed and rubbed her cum all over his dick. He took a few deep breaths as she bent down and took his penis into her mouth. She sucked him off until he came down her throat with a low groan of pleasure.

She moved up, straddling him. He reached down between them and took a hold of his dick. They both looked down as she lowered her pussy down onto him. He felt her wetness against his fingers as he pushed his dick inside her. Once he was all the way in, he lifted his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers.

"You like that?" she asked as she slowly started moving, pleasuring his dick more than anything he could imagine. "You wanna suck my pussy?" She started moving faster, moaning and panting. "You want your cock all wet? Feel my cum, baby!" She screamed as he started thrusting up against her. She continued moaning as he made her bounce hard up and down on his cock.

"JAMIE!" she screamed his name, cumming all over his dick. He moaned at the feeling but she wasn't through yet. She came again then pulled away and placed her pussy on his mouth, letting him taste her as she humped his mouth. She grabbed his hair as his tongue slipped inside her.

Keeping her pussy on his mouth, she turned and took his cum covered penis into her mouth. Pleasuring each other, they brought each other to their last mind boggling orgasm of the hour. They laid down in each others arms afterwards, knowing that as soon as they were well rested, they'd be up and fucking again.


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie had the day off and he and Buffy spent the day walking around the mall, hand in hand. Buffy was happy and having a really good time. Jamie was glad to see her so happy. He loved making her happy. Whether it was with sex, or nice little walks like these. There was enough distractions around right now to keep them from jumping each other and having sex right then and there.

Buffy pulled him into a store. She walked over to the clothes, smiling as she looked at all the dresses. He stood with her, his arms around her waist as she picked out clothes. She pulled away from him to go try them on in the dressing room. Jamie walked around as he waited for her.  
"Baby!"

Jamie turned and saw Buffy gesturing for him to come over. He looked around then walked over to the dressing room. She pulled him inside before anyone could notice. He wasn't allowed in here, but neither of them cared. Buffy was already pulling off all of her clothes. Jamie undid his pants, pushing them down enough to take his penis out.

Buffy got down on her knees and took his cock into her mouth. He got hard instantly as he felt her mouth around him. She moved up and down his shaft with her mouth, squeezing his balls with her hand. Her other hand was tugging his pants down the rest of the way. He moaned in pleasure, trying not to be so loud so this wouldn't have to end too soon. He placed his hands on the back of her head and started thrusting in and out of her mouth.

"Buffy," he moaned as he felt her fingering his asshole. She pushed her finger in deeper and he let out a long moan as he came down her throat. She swallowed his cum then smiled up at him when he pulled out of her mouth. He couldn't help but smile back.

Buffy wiped her mouth and started stroking his cock, her other hand going down between her legs to tease herself. Jamie was hard again an instant later. He pulled Buffy to her feet and pushed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him as he thrusted his penis inside her. They kissed hungrily and passionately. She moaned into the kiss as he thrusted harder and faster. He wrapped his arms around her, groaning as he came inside her. Buffy came at the same time then pulled away from him with a seductive smile.

"My baby's still hard," she said with a smile. She got dressed then leaned over and sucked him off, but stepped out of the dressing room before he could cum.

Jamie grabbed hold of his cock, forcing himself not to explode over everything there. He pulled his pants back up, hoping the bulge wasn't too noticeable. He turned and left, following Buffy out of the store.

She turned to him and smiled then sat down on a bench, spreading her legs. His eyes drifted toward her pussy, ignoring the people walking back and forth around them. She leaned back on the bench, silently telling him to take her now. Jamie unzipped his pants and pulled his erection out as he knelt down in front of her. He leaned forward and once again he was inside her.

He started fucking her hard and fast. People started to notice. Some turned and walked quickly away, others took pictures with their phones. Jamie and Buffy ignored them. Buffy was moaning and screaming Jamie's name as he thrusted himself deeper inside her. She moved her hand down, pleasuring his balls as he moved in and out of her.

Security finally came over, demanding that they stop or be arrested. Jamie grabbed onto the back of the bench, feeling himself close to cumming. Then he was pulled away from Buffy. She gave a slight whine with a pout that he hadn't finished then laughed when Jamie came on the front of the security mans pants. Jamie quickly shoved himself back into his pants, embarrassed.

Jamie and Buffy were taken into custody. That didn't stop them from fucking right there as the security guards watched.


	6. Chapter 6

Halloween.

Jamie had gotten the day off. He was relieved to finally have someone that he could enjoy spending the holiday with. He bought candy at the store on his way home. He had gotten a text from Buffy, telling him to hurry home. He smiled to himself, knowing his wife had something fun planned for the night. And with the kids being out for the night, they had the house all to themselves.

He eased some more speed into the car, needing to get home parked the car, grabbed the bags of candy and headed inside. He set the bag down beside the door then took off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack. He dropped his keys onto the table.

"I'm home," he said, walking away from the door. He stopped when he walked into the living room.

They had taken weeks to perfect the decorations in the house. It was a suitable haunted house now, complete with cobwebs and plastic spiders along the walls. The lights were dim, casting a creepy glow across the place. But he had a clear view of Buffy sitting on the couch.

She was already dressed up. Stockings, high heels, gloves and a naughty nurse outfit, showing off her sexy legs perfectly. He looked her up and down, lust in his eyes which put a satisfying smile on her face.

"Is my costume a surprise?" he asked. He loosened his tie. "Or am I the patient?"

Buffy held up a stethoscope. "You're the doctor," she said, the smile still on her face. She tossed it to him. "Theres handcuffs in the bedroom. Go upstairs and get ready, Dr. Randall." She winked at him, her fingers tracing her cleavage seductively.

Jamie was hard as he headed upstairs. He walked into the bedroom, seeing the handcuffs attached to the bars of the headboard. He dropped the stethoscope onto the bed then started to take off his clothes, letting them drop to the floor. Stripped down, he put the stethoscope around his neck. He stroked his aching dick once then climbed into the bed and handcuffed himself to the bars. Both of them enjoyed it when the other took over and had their way. This was Buffys night. Who knew how long she had been planning this?

Buffy walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She looked at him approvingly then stepped toward the bed. She opened the bag of candy he had bought and dumped all of the contents onto him and the bed. She tossed the empty bag over her shoulder. He watched as she reached up her dress and pulled down her panties, stepping out of them. He squirmed a bit, growing harder.

"Don't worry," she said, smiling at him. "The wait is worth it." She picked up a chocolate candy and unwrapped it. She climbed up to stand on the bed. She stepped forward toward him, one leg on each side of him. He looked up at her as she spread her legs even wider. She put the chocolate candy in her mouth then took it out. She moved forward so his head was between her legs. She put the candy inside her pussy. "Eat it."

He did as he was commanded. She moaned as he slipped his tongue inside her. He let the candy melt completely inside her, tasting her and chocolate and that turned him on even more. She started to moan loudly as she humped his mouth. Her nipples were straining against her costume. He bit down on her pussy, making her scream. He wanted to touch her as he pleased her, but he wanted this to go her way also. She lifted herself off his mouth, hovering over his face as she came. She rubbed her cum all over his face then got off the bed.

She put another candy inside herself as she bent over and took his balls into her mouth. He moaned as she started to stroke his penis. With her other hand, she slipped a finger inside his asshole. "Oh, fuck, Buffy," he moaned, moving against her hands. He opened his eyes when she straddled him.

She continued to stroke his dick as she humped his balls, getting cum and melted chocolate all over him. "Want me to fuck you?" she asked, stroking him faster. "Cum and I will."

Jamie moaned. "Oh, yes!" he moaned, cumming all over his chest, stomach and the candy that was on him. He breathed heavily, watching her get up. She took off the dress, leaving herself in stockings, gloves and heels. She pulled on a strap on dick then lifted his legs and started to fuck his asshole hard and fast. Before he could cum again, she pulled out and took it off.

She climbed onto the bed. "Happy Halloween, baby," she said as she took his penis in her hand and pushed it inside her. She unwrapped another piece of candy then rolled it around in the cum on his chest. She smiled then held it up to him. He smiled then ate the candy. She leaned over and licked the cum off his face. She started to hump his penis. She screamed his name as she came.


End file.
